Art conceptuel
L'art conceptuel est un mouvement de l'art contemporain apparu dans les années 1970. Origines L'art conceptuel n'est pas une période précise de l'art contemporain, ni un mouvement artistique structuré ou un groupe d'artistes précis. Ceci étant, l'on peut tout de même se permettre de dater le courant d'art conceptuel au sens strict du terme : entre 1966 et 1972 (mais il existe évidemment des devanciers ainsi que des suiveurs). La première exposition d'art conceptuel,"Konzeption Conception", a eu lieu en octobre et novembre 1969, au musée de Leverkusen, en Allemagne. C'est aussi en Europe que l'on a commencé à parler d'art conceptuel avec la première grande manifestation d'un mouvement artistique nouveau composé esstentiellement d' Américains. On dit même que se serait l'artiste américain Henry Flynt qui aurait été le premier à utiliser l'expression « concept art », comme titre d'un texte sur la musique paru dans un recueil, Fluxus : Anthology, en 1961; or cette expression était loin de la définition donnée par Joseph Kosuth ( qui donnera aussi un titre à l'ensemble de son travail : « Art as Idea as Idea », définissant aussi l'art conceptuel )ou par le groupe Art-Language. On peut dater l'origine de cette tendance avec des œuvres comme Porte-bouteilles (1914) ou encore Fontaine (1917) de Marcel Duchamp, à des peintures telles que la série Carré blanc sur fond blanc (1918) de Kasimir Malevitch. De telles œuvres constituent selon certains la forme la plus pure de l'art tel que le définissait Emmanuel Kant, ou tel qu'en parlait Léonard de Vinci en affirmant que l'art était « cosa mentale », une chose de l'esprit. L'art conceptuel ne se soucie en apparence plus du savoir-faire de l'artiste ni même de l'idée qu'une œuvre doit être « finie » car l'idée prime sur la réalisation : certains artistes ne proposent par exemple que des esquisses de ce que pourrait être l'œuvre ou encore des modes d'emploi permettant à tout un chacun de réaliser l'œuvre, c'est l'idée qui a de la "valeur", pas sa réalisation. Avec l'art conceptuel, on assiste, pour la première fois en histoire de l'art, à une "expression artistique" qui pourrait en réalité se passer de l'objet. Avec l'art conceptuel, la toile et la peinture disparaissent. Par exemple, les oeuvres des artistes présents à Leverkusen se "réduisaient à ceux du langage, parfois accompagnés de photographies d'amateurs : des feuilles de papier dactylographiées voisinaient avec des télégrammes, des plaquettes, des classeurs, des bandes magnétiques. Pour la première fois, on visitait des salles d'exposition qui ressemblaient plutôt à des salles d'archives"Encyclopaedia Universalis, http://www.universalis-edu.com/article2.php?napp=28249&nref=E950761. Les préoccupations On a trop souvent confondu l'art conceptuel avec une activité astucieuse se développant autour d'envoi de messages elliptiques pour ne pas insister sur le caractère analytique de cet art : Valéry disait que le seul réel dans l'art c'est l'art et Ad Reinhardt que l'art est art-en-tant-qu'art… Appliqué à la peinture cela prit le nom de formalisme, à savoir que le tableau ne doit parler que du tableau et bien que les premiers textes de l'art conceptuel se soient opposés à ce formalisme pour mieux privilégier le concept par rapport aux préoccupations sur la forme et la composition du tableau, on ne peut cependant nier que cette loi, énoncée par Clement Greenberg, correspondait bien à une autodéfinition de l'œuvre d'art, ce qui par essence sera la règle des artistes conceptuels : pour eux aussi l'art ne doit être qu'une exploration de lui-même. D'autre part, dans l'annexion de son espace, l'art minimal s'est attaché à la mise en scène de l'objet artistique et a remis en question les conventions qui lui étaient généralement rattachées. On peut considérer que l'art conceptuel est un élargissement de ces deux préoccupations. En effet, le regard qui analyse d'abord l'objet puis va circuler ensuite vers son contexte de présentation, les conceptuels l'ont fait porter non seulement sur la redéfinition de l'objet artistique et de son environnement architectural mais aussi sur l'environnement social, idéologique, voire sur son contexte psychologique et philosophique. D'autre part, dans son rapport à l'industrie productrice de formes standards, l'art minimal avait beaucoup plus contribué à la fin de l'idéalisme modernisme progressiste qu'au développement de nouvelles formes en art. Donald Judd le disait clairement dès 1963 : « Les progrès en art ne sont sûrement pas d'ordre formel » et en 1967 (entretien avec Lucy Lippard publié dans Art in America juillet/août 1967) "A form that's neither geometric nor organic would be a great discovery' (Parvenir à créer une forme qui ne soit ni géométrique ni organique serait une grande découverte). Cette grande découverte apparait vraisemblablement avec l'art conceptuel pour lequel René Denizot fait le constat suivant dans son texte "la limite du concept" (Opus international avril 70) : « L'art conceptuel présentant l'art sous la forme du concept est le thème par excellence de l'art puisqu'en portant l'art au concept, il le fait advenir à la forme qu'il est, dans la forme qu'il a ». Les artistes En vertu de cette forme, les artistes conceptuels prennent alors une distance à l'égard de l'objet dans l'œuvre d'art; cela aboutit à une activité artistique où l'utilisation du langage et de ses dérivés : (graphiques mathématiques, mesures de distances, répertoriage d'années…) finit par être la condition nécessaire et souvent suffisante, à l'existence d'une œuvre. Cependant lorsque ces artistes utilisent le langage pour sa capacité à servir au mieux une démonstration, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'on puisse les assimiler à des critiques ou à des écrivains car, bien que le discours sur l'art se substitue à l'objet, le propos ne réside pas uniquement dans l'idée de l'art, mais dans la mise en pratique de cette idée. Les artistes conceptuels n'ont jamais constitué un groupe homogène même si certains d'entre eux se sont trouvés réunis une première fois par Mel Bochner dans son exposition (très conceptuelle par son mode de fonctionnement) : Working Drawings and Other Visible Things on Paper not Necessarily Meant to Be Viewed as Art à la School of Visual Arts de New York en 1966, puis ensuite par Seth Siegelaub dans des expositions qui n'étaient visibles que dans les pages d'un catalogue. Globalement, deux tendances se sont affirmées dès le début : la première opte pour l'intérêt que suscitent les mathématiques, la sémiologie, la philosophie ou la sociologie, tandis que la deuxième privilégient des propositions ayant une forte charge poétique liée à l'imaginaire et à l'éphémère. L'artiste Laurence Weiner lanca par écrit de "faire une action déterminée", par exemple lancer une balle dans les chutes du Niagara. L'action eut lieu et Weiner précisa que l'action aurait pu être ou ne pas être réalisée puisque l'important c'était la proposition écrite. Quelques artistes conceptuels * Art & Language, groupe d'artistes formé de Terry Atkinson, Mickael Baldwin, David Baimbridge, Harald Hurell, Mel Ramsden, Ian Burn * Robert Barry * Mel Bochner * Ecke Bonk * Stanley Brouwn * Sarkis * Geoff Bunn * Daniel Buren * Victor Burgin * Ian Burn * Jan Dibbets * Félix González-Torres * Jenny Holzer * Douglas Huebler * Fabrice Hybert * On Kawara * Kharisma * Yves Klein * Joseph Kosuth * Sol LeWitt * Raoul Marek * François Morellet * Robert Morris * Joseph Nechvatal * Roman Opalka * Peter Downsbrough * Mel Ramsden * Bernar Venet * Lawrence Weiner * Ian Wilson Citations * "Tout art (après Duchamp) est (par nature) conceptuel car l'art n'existe que conceptuellement." Joseph Kosuth. * "Ce que l'art a de commun avec la logique et les mathématiques, c'est qu'il est une tautologie ; c'est-à-dire que l' "idée d'art" (ou l' "oeuvre d'art") et l'art sont la même chose et peuvent être évaluées comme art sans qu'il soit nécessaire de sortir du contexte de l'art à titre de vérification." Joseph Kosuth. * "La seule exigence de l'art s'adresse à l'art. L'art est la définition de l'art." Joseph Kosuth. * "Je tente de peindre ce que je ne connais pas. Il me paraît ennuyeux de peindre ce qui annonce ce que je sais déjà... J'essaie de me pencher sur des choses auxquelles les autres n'ont peut-être pas encore réfléchi : le vide, peindre un tableau qui n'en est pas un." Robert Barry. Références Liens externes * Site conceptual-art * Website "Thomas Dreher: Intermedia Art" sur L´art conceptuel category:Mouvement artistique contemporain *